zatchbellfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Your Original Characters!
So, do any of you guys have original characters for ZB? I have a few, some more developed than others. If you don't have OCs, they're pretty fun to make for ZB, especially if you're a Spell Nomenclature nerd like me who has fun making spells using the rules of the show. This is the character I'm most proud of, who I created in 2006 and have been continually reworking. Name: Kishoto Nahral Age: 19, birthday is 9/29 Appearance: As little bit taller than average, has dark purple hair that's pretty long in length. He wears a t-shirt with different-colored sleeves, and an average-looking hat on his head if he wants to look more normal Personality: Laid back, is putting off the battle since it's only just started. All he wants to do right now is survive if he does get into a battle, and to listen to as much human world music as he can. However, he does enjoy fighting, and knows a self-made form of martial arts that he practiced in the mamodo world. He trains occasionally in the human world, but not much, since he thinks there won't be many challenging fights at this stage of the battle. Book Color: Jade, with dark purple inline. King Type: Protective Partner: Ashley Crane. Sixteen years old (Her birthday is 5/25). Average height, a little bit skinny. Her hair is dyed bright blue. She has an air of sadness about her, and she is antisocial in school, but she is not awkward in conversation. She wears a white tank top with a fishnet-like undershirt, and dark blue jeans. Spells ( | denotes a spell that I haven't come up with): Zeruzi: Kishoto's body glows jade with an energy (this is called "charging up" by the pair) that he can choose to release whichever was he wants, whether through a punch, a kick, or even a headbutt. Zerudo: Kishoto puts both of his hands out in front of him, and in front of them appears a jade hand that acts as a shield. It is about the size of Wonrei's Rerudo. Ganzu Zeruzi: Kishoto "charges up" his fists, and can release the energy in a flurry of super-fast jabs. Girufadomu Zeruk: Kishoto grows into a giant, purple-haired monster that is half human and half beast. His strength is greatly increased during this spell, but Kishoto loses his mind and can’t distinguish between friend or foe. Although Kishoto is giant, he is also thin(for his size), with hair all over his body. His eyes are black. | Oru Zerushield: Creates a giant jade hand. When Kishoto moves his right hand, this hand moves. Though the spell name indicates it is a sheild, it can also be used to attack. | | Rima Oru Zerushield: Summons two Oru Zerushields, one for the left and one for the right. Shin Korisuto Zeruk: Kishoto turns into a jade version of himself with incredible speed and strength. His hands and feet are not attached to his body in this form, but float near where they would be attached, and he can fire them at enemies. I have more OCs, which I'll post if anyone replies to this. Umaniac143 17:17, November 4, 2011 (UTC)